Cellular phones and other mobile devices that provide telephone service are ubiquitous. The sales of wireless telephone service has become a commodity so that mobile device operators and networks are looking for a way to provide other services to the mobile device and generate revenue from those services. The other services include games, music, videos. In order to be able to provide these services to the user, systems must permit a user to sign up for the service and become an authorized service user. In most current mobile device authorization systems, the user authorization process requires a user action in order to complete the authorization process. As a result, some users will not sign up for the service due to the requirement of a user action. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mobile device service authorization system that overcomes this limitation with the current systems and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.